As a sunrise industry, LED lamps have been widely used in various lighting scenes, especially the recent development of LED technology, which has greatly improved the luminous efficiency of LED lamps, and is therefore favored by the lighting market.
Nowadays, there are many kinds of LED lamps in the market, most of which are driven by built-in power supply, the LED lamps with built-in power supply can be directly connected to the original circuit and has wide applicability. Therefore, the LED lamp with built-in power supply becomes a new type of lamps that replaces fluorescent lamps.
However, LED lamps with built-in power supplies on the market currently have the following disadvantages:
1. The built-in power supply and lamp panel of the LED lamp are arranged in the inner cavity of the same housing. On the one hand, the inner cavity of the housing is relatively narrow, and it is difficult to assemble the power supply component and the lamp panel at the same time; On the other hand, the built-in power supply will generate more heat, and a large amount of heat is usually difficult to send out quickly in the inner cavity of the housing, which seriously affects the luminous performance of the lamp panel and shortens the service life of the lamp panel.
2. The built-in power supply and the light board of the LED lamp are usually connected by wires. During installation, it is difficult to avoid the occurrence of pressure lines, broken wires, wiring difficulties, etc.
Existing LED lamps with built-in power supplies need further improvement.